Only Human
by isabelle analisse
Summary: "And then, I stare into his dark eyes and forget everything else." Starting from an alternate end to the pilot episode. Caroline is just a girl to feed on for Damon Salvatore until she becomes so much more.


**I've always loved Damon and Caroline and even though they didn't have the most ideal relationship on the show, I did love the episodes where they were "together" and I've been wanting to write a fanfic of them for the longest time. So here goes nothing! I'm still a relative beginner with this whole fanfiction thing but lemme know what you think, I'd love to know (: Thanks, and enjoy!**

**And of course, all characters copyright to L.J. Smith and the producers/writers of the tv show, The Vampire Diaries. (But damnnn, do I wish Damon was mine :P)**

**

* * *

**Funny things happen when people drink. They get loud, they get silly, they get dangerous, it goes on and on. Or, if they're like me, they're lots of fun at first and then they get mopey. Mopey. That's a stupid word, I think, sipping at the water the cute waiter brought over to our table. Setting the glass back down, I give an exaggerated sigh. Bonnie always says that I exaggerate everything; maybe she's true. But I'm too drunk to worry about that. Probably should have kept better track of how many plastic cups of beer I'd downed at the kick-off party but that's kinda hard to do when you're with all your friends and you're having fun and there are cute guys to flirt with as you coyly sip from the cup. Yes, coyly. It's something I'd like to think I've got down pat. Elena always laughs at it and normally I laugh too but as I think about her right now, I just pull a face.

Elena Gilbert. She used to be the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. But that's probably 'cause none of them knew what it's actually like to be her friend. They don't seem to get how hard it is to constantly be around who outshines you in every way possible. I love her, I do. And I feel guilty sometimes, when I get jealous. But that doesn't make it go away. It's always Elena this, Elena that. She kinda fell off the social calendar when her parents died last May and I got to be the most popular girl all summer long. Wow, that sounds mean.

Whatever.

Bonnie's gone to the bathroom and I'm sitting all alone at the table, elbows propped up on it's surface and hair pushed back from my face. That's when I see him. He's sitting at the table in front of ours, facing me. At first, I have the silly thought that he's the most attractive guy I've ever seen. Then I remember that I'm drunk. Apparently my drunk imagination's pretty great. So I shoot him a smile. Straightening up and picking up my water, I take a sip and manage a flirty little grin over the rim, raising my eyebrows. See? Coy. He's staring right at me too. Obviously interested but that's not surprising. Guys are always interested when they see me. They see the blonde hair and the pretty face and I've got their attention.

Until Elena comes bubbling over and they decide that even though she's not blonde, she's prettier and apparently much more interesting to be around. I mean, who really wants the girl who never stops talking and blurts out stupid things and is just plain boring? Yeah, boring. Guys get bored with me. It always happen, sometimes taking a while, sometimes taking no time at all. But for that first little second when they see? I've got their interest. And damn it, I'm going to _revel_ in that little second, I think, as I keep my eyes locked on Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome. He looks amused, if his own smile's any indication, and his own eyebrows go up and down.

I've got his attention.

For now, at least.

And because I'm drunk and mopey, I think that it probably won't take long before he glances away. Oooh, maybe Elena will bouncing in to the Grill with her perfect timing and this guy will see her and fall head over heels in love with her and they'll get married and have lots of adorable babies while I grow up and become the old maid no one wants around. Wow. Talk about bitter. But I shouldn't be worried about Elena, anyways. She's all interested in that new kid now. _Stefan Salvatore._ Even his _name_ is hot. How is that fair? Ugh. I've already decided that I don't like Stefan. I tried to get him to come have fun with me earlier tonight but he ran off to Elena. And maybe it's the indignantion that I feel as I remember that I didn't even capture Stefan's attention for that one moment - because really, is it too much to ask that every guy I meet at least be interested in me for _one moment_? - or maybe it's the idea of Elena waltzing in here and up to this guy or maybe it's just the fact that I'm drunk, but before I've even come up with an action plan, I'm getting up from my chair and sauntering - as best as I can - over to the guy's table, red carpet grin in place.

I'm about to sit down - or at least ask if I can sit down - when he suddenly stands up. I got the "tall" part right, that's for sure. And certainly the "dark and handsome" too. My, oh my. I can feel my eyes widening a little as he steps forward and I take a step back automatically, which I immediately regret. But I keep smiling anyways, curling my fingers around the top of the chair beside me.

"Hey." Simple enough. Cute enough.

"Hey." He echoes my greeting back to me but he's smirking, almost like he's making fun of me, and I find myself narrowing my eyes. I don't care who the hell this guy is but if he's just here to make fun of me, there's no way that's going to fly over well. Not when I'm in a shitty enough mood as it is.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," I blurt out, desperate to get some of the attention back, less of the mockery, and also hoping he'll tell me his own name. But instead, he gestures to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline-" He has this look on this face, like he doesn't mean a word of what he's saying. It's not nice to meet me. He doesn't really care.

"-But I'm actually just going home," he explains, starting to brush past me. Of course he's leaving. Of course he doesn't even want to talk to me. He had his moment of interest and now it's over. And this time, it only took one word. Go me.

"Oh. Bye." I raise my hand and wiggle my fingers in a little wave, feeling like a complete moron. Mystery guy seems to agree with that assessment. He's bored with me already. Not even amused any more. I'm obviously just a girl he has no time for. Maybe he even has a girlfriend. A gorgeous, beautiful girl who probably always knows what to say and can speak eleven different languages and is sweet and generous and never gets jealous of her best friends or- Suddenly, I feel close to tears. Drunk, mopey me cries easily when she's drunk. But really, that's the last thing I want to do in front of this guy so I turn around, going back to my own table to grab my stuff and hoping that Bonnie gets out of the bathroom soon so we can just get out of here. I'm definitely not expecting to hear the guy's voice again, directed at me.

"Unless-" he starts, and I glance up to see him grinning devilishly. He never does lose that expression on his face, does he? Like he's in on some joke that no one else - or at least not me - is aware of.

"-you wanted to come with me?"

Again with the grin. And that eyebrow thing.

I can't help it. My eyes widen and an offended sound escapes me. _"Excuse me?"_ I think. And then I realize I've actually said it out loud. It's the blurting-things-out syndrome. But I'm sorry, does he actually expect me to go home with him just because I'm drunk and obviously craving attention? ...Okay, come to think of it, I can see why that would be a trustworthy combination for guys to look for in girls. It doesn't make me any less offended. Especially with the way he's grinning. I may be drunk but I seriously think he's just as attractive as I'm seeing because only attractive guys grin like that. Like they know just know unbelievably hot they are.

I have to say, I've always found cockiness to be a bit of a turn-on.

But not right now. I'm too annoyed with this guy for- For what exactly? I'm drunk and craving attention, just like I said. And I wanted attention from Mystery Guy and now he's ready to give it to me. But hold on a second. I'm not seriously considering going home with this guy. How old is he, anyway? I mean he's hot but he definitely doesn't look like he's in high school. My mom would _freak_ if she knew, and that one thought alone causes a grin to appear on my face. Screw them all.

"I mean-" I add hastily as I step forward, needing to make up for the whole 'Excuse me?' thing. "I have this rule about not going home with guys whose names I don't even know," I offer, flashing another cute little smile as I glance up at him from beneath my lashes. I've always thought that makes me looks particularily adorable.

I'm expecting him to introduce himself now but he doesn't. Instead, he steps forward, closer. So close. I can feel my skin tingling. He's just... _so_ hot. And I'm trying to keep a little smile on my face as if I'm perfectly in control of myself when he leans even closer, so his forehead is nearly pressed against mine. For a brief second, I wonder if this looks weird to everyone else in the Grill. Then I remember there isn't really anyone else here.

And _then_, I stare into his dark eyes and forget everything else.


End file.
